zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RoDestruct/Arbiter's Grounds
<< Part 4 of Event 3 I turned around quickly. Out of the blue, a powerful burst of energy leaped out at me. Stallord! My sight was pulled back. Everything had a red transparency to it. Suddenly a loud growl shot at me. My vision bounced along with it. "It is about time! You have kept me waiting to long! We are almost out of time!" Stallord roared at me. "What are you talking about?" I ask curiously. "No questions! Get inside the Arbiter's Grounds, I am at the top hurry!" Stallord orders. I nod. My sight returns. I grab Andrea and run inside. Inside it is a stone hall, sand pit in the center. This isn't the Arbiter's Ground I read about. It is different. Maybe it is that the book in which I read about it was made during the age of the hero of twilight. Andrea just suddenly bites my shoulder. She was squealing and squirming earlier, but I didn't imagine she'd bite so hard! I dropped her to cover my shoulder, lowering to my knees. Andrea runs to and hugs me, making me fall back. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Andrea burst at me. "It's okay! Don't worry, I'm fine!" I quickly reply. "No it's not!!!! You are BLEEDING!!!!!!!! Let me seeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Andrea frantically cries at me, moving my hands covering the wounds. She suddenly starts licking the wound! It feels quite pleasant. Her tongue is soft and warm and......who am I kidding! This is awesome! She is on top of, between my legs, just licking my my arm, slowly moving closer to my face, and I love her! This is making me feel weird. I am feeling excited if you know what I mean. She looks straight at me. I lean my face in to kiss her. She does the same. Both eyes close, lips a centimeter away when Stallord launches his telepathic power at the both of us. "You two can make love another time! Move out! Get your asses in here!" Stallord orders us. We get up and run down the hall. We enter a circular room. Sand in the middle, quick sand. There are stones lodged in the around it leading to a platform. I leap on them, one by one, Andrea tailing me quickly, as for they are sliding down in side the sand. We get to the other side quickly. We run into the next room, snake pit! Only these weren't just snake, they were Reptics. Reptics are a massive form of ropes, regular snakes. Reptics are known to be very violent and deadly. The toxin in their fangs can kill three Big Octo. Just imagine what could happen if they could bite us, two adolescents. They appear to be asleep. We mus be quiet and careful... "AWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SNAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Andrea screams. The Reptics awake and look at us. They suddenly begin jumping at us, trying to snap us. I have nothing to rid them with. I used a Orbital. It bounced off the scales. "Sons of bitches." I murmur to myself. The gap is to big to jump. We'd never make it or would we? With a jolt of energy, I grabbed Andrea who was about to wet her pants, and just jumped. I somehow had used another RoD and made it across. I let her go before she bites me again. We charge into the next room. Its a cylindrical room. Stairs! They lead to the top! We continue our charge up stairs, moving at turbo speed, the stairs are collapsing really quickly. Damn Stallord, he could have warned us! We come up to a stop, the rest of the bridge is gone! I look back the stairs are coming to a end in five seconds. Andrea runs and leaps to a platform. She tosses out a orb to get me but she makes half way. I could leap but I won't make it. A brilliant idea popped up. Reached in my back and pulled out the grappler. With a smooth toss, it had clapped on to the orb. I swung to her quickly. We continue running until we reach another room. The end! I could see light! But not what you think. It appears that the light is coming from a high ledge. Andrea suddenly floats up there. "How come you didn't do that before!!" I shout. "I forgot." She replies. She offers another orb. I do the same as before and swing up there. We run and we are outside! It's not the top. The door leading to him is just across but it is chained. I pull out the Death-A-Rang, and toss it. It slashes the chains into pieces and returns. I put it away and we charge through. Up more stairs. We stop suddenly as we enter a arena like room. The door behind me shuts. The stairs disappear. The room goes black. I unsheathe my sword. I grab Andreas hand. She instead pulls me to her and hugs my arm. A sword rises from the ground, glowing. A ghost like appearance forms. The Death Sword. A ghastly creature that protects Stallord from anything. Technically he's my guardians guardian. I have no time for this. I pull my arm back and run to him. I leap, spiraling, purple energy moving around my blade, spinning 40mph. I am all of a sudden a purple spiky ring spinning around. I freeze in the air, still spinning. Suddenly I just drop onto the creature, still spinning until I hit him of course. A purple flash fills the room. I awake on the floor, Andrea trying to wake me up. I get up and we run up the stairs. We arrive to the top shortly. We wait at a circular platform. Nothing happens. Energy suddenly pressurizes the area. Stallord rises from the ground. We had reached the end of The Arbiter's Grounds and had found Stallord. Mission Complete. Final Part of Event 3 >>